Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 4$. $8$ $b$ $^2 + 8$ $a$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $4$ for ${a}$ $ = 8{(5)}^2 + 8{(4)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(25) + 8{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 200 + 32 + 3 $ $ = 235$